


Coworker of the Year

by okemmelie



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, starkid writes, starkid writes discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okemmelie/pseuds/okemmelie
Summary: Charlotte's coworkers are all sweet and thoughtful, but she has a favorite (and it certainly isn't Ted).
Relationships: Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 54





	Coworker of the Year

**Author's Note:**

> starkid writes discord says "favorites" and idk this is what happened???

Charlotte has a favorite coworker and it’s Bill.

There was something about how much he cared about his daughter that always got to her. It was incredibly inspiring to watch someone be so passionate about their family. Sam never seemed to care about  _ their  _ son (but to be fair to him, their son was a cat and so was their daughter, and Charlotte was both of their favorite parent, so it probably made a lot of sense that he didn’t like them). Still, it was heartwarming to listen to him talk about Alice (and sometimes heartbreaking as well, but he still cared so much).

It wasn’t the only reason he was her favorite. There was also the fact that he seemed to care about her; at least he’d told her about half a dozen times that she’d poured too much sugar in the coffee and one day when things had been strange, he’d been sick, so no one had told her and she’d ended up drinking something  _ far  _ too sugary, even for her. Then she’d missed Bill. She still drank the coffee, but she missed him while she did.

And then there were the printers. Charlotte always had problems with getting hers to work and while Bill couldn’t help, she always thought it was nice to have someone in the office be just as helpless when it came to technology as she sometimes felt.

Charlotte has a favorite coworker and it’s Paul.

Sure, he was incredibly awkward and they never engaged in longer conversations, but the conversations they did have were great. He’d smile at her, a pitiful and slightly pained smile, and she’d ignore the pity but she’d be thankful for it anyway. And then he’d tell her not to smoke indoors and that was kind of the same thing as telling her not to smoke, so she just knew he cared. He had to care.

He never took any of the coffee she made and that was very thoughtful of him. He was a very thoughtful man, always leaving coffee for everyone else and not being selfless. She’s pretty sure she’s never seen him drink coffee from the office that he himself hasn’t made and she almost wants to tell him that it’s alright, he can drink it and they’re all going to be fine. Someone can just make more if it’s empty. But no, he goes out to buy coffee instead and never pushes himself onto anyone else’s coffee.

One time when she was crying in the parking lot, he’d patted her on the back and told her everything was going to be alright. Then he’d offered to go get Ted so he could drive her home and that was incredibly thoughtful of him. Paul was her favorite coworker.

Charlotte has a favorite coworker and it’s Melissa.

There was this one time where she invited Charlotte along for drinks after work. Charlotte sadly couldn’t come, she had plans with Sam (plans that he’d forgotten about, as she’d later find out), but it was the thought that counted.

Charlotte has a favorite coworker and it isn’t Ted.

Sure, he’d driven her home that one time Paul found her crying in the parking lot. And sure, he invited her along for drinks every single week. And sure, he even asked Sam where Melissa hadn’t. And yeah, maybe he brings her coffee from the break room whenever he goes and her cup is empty (and yeah, maybe there’s somehow always just the right amount of sugar in it even though she’s never told him how she likes it). And he might help her fix her printer when Bill can’t and Paul only offers vague verbal advice, but he isn’t her favorite. He can’t be.

He can’t be, because he looks at her longingly from across the office. He can’t be, because he presses against her in the breakroom when he needs to reach something behind her and he whispers all these things, sometimes sweet, sometimes crude, to her as he does.

He can’t be, because he’s holding her hand and drapes his other arm across her back while she breaks down in the bathroom of a Christmas party after Sam leaves with an excuse about police work coming up and he can’t tell her what when she asks.

He can’t be, because he kisses the tears from her face and makes her laugh even though everything hurts right now. He can’t be, because he’s so close to her and he’s eyeing her lips. He can’t be, because he doesn’t stop her from pulling him into a kiss. Or another. Or another. Or another. He can’t be, because he fucks her in the bathroom and makes her feel more alive than she has in years.


End file.
